Protection devices for combi-car luggage areas are generally known. Such a protection device has a magazine casing located in the vicinity of a rear seat back arrangement. The magazine casing has two flat articles, which are in each case mounted in draw in and out manner on an independent winding shaft. One flat article can be extracted roughly horizontally and serves as the luggage area cover. The other flat article is extractable roughly vertically and serves as a separating device between the luggage area and a combi-car passenger area. The flat article of the separating device is transparent, in that it is constructed as a separating net. The flat article functioning as the luggage area cover is view-proof and therefore substantially opaque, so that in the extracted protection position of the luggage area cover it is not possible to view the content of the luggage area from outside the vehicle.
The problem of the invention is to provide a protection device of the aforementioned type permitting with simple means variable protection functions.